Foreplay
by Shannon Vega
Summary: Vignettes about the romance between Aric Jorgan and Female Trooper from the game. Some based on in-game conversations and some just from the dark recesses of my brain. Is it all about the foreplay between those two?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean no disrespect or harm to come to anyone, least of all my wonderful readers. Others own SWTOR and I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Balmorra**

Elara Dorne watched the Captain of Havoc Squad thread her way through the patrons of the cantina, two drinks carefully held in her gloved hands. Normally the Captain would have brought Aric, the newly minted XO of Havoc Squad, down to the planet with her. But, for reasons that Elara could guess had something to do with the history of Balmorra and the possible interaction with Imperials, the medic of the squad was now paired with the Captain.

Not that Elara was complaining, mind you. She didn't relish the thought of spending any more time than absolutely necessary with Tanno Vik, the newest addition to the squad. And it had been ages since she'd seen Balmorra.

But something had been tugging at her brain for a while and she decided that she had to get a straight answer. Waiting until her commanding officer had settled herself opposite and taken a healthy swig of the amber liquid in her glass, Elara pounced.

"Captain, do you have feelings for Lieutenant Jorgan?"

Said Captain nearly spewed her drink across the table, instead coughing as the Corellian whiskey slid down her throat roughly. Wheezing, the captain clutched her chest, her blue eyes narrowed at the former Imperial. "Dorne, don't you believe in foreplay?" came the wry and raspy question.

Elara chuckled and took a sip of her own whiskey, a brow arching in appreciation at the vintage her commanding officer had selected. "Of course, Captain. But seeing as we are 'off duty' and the engaging in girl talk, I felt the need to ask. You are, of course, under no obligation to answer my question."

The Captain held up her hand to stop the younger woman. "Enough, Dorne." She leaned back in the booth, watching the younger woman with a wry expression. "Aric has seen me through some tough times, Dorne. He's had my back in more ways than I can even fathom. He might be a hard-ass sometimes, but he cares. A lot more than he lets on."

Elara nodded, face sober. She didn't fail to note that the Captain called Jorgan by his first name, a familiarity refused to the rest of the crew. "He was demoted because of Havoc's defection, is that correct?"

The Captain nodded, sipping her whiskey. "And he had the chance to go back to Ord Mantell to the same grade and job. But he chose to stay here, with Havoc."

Elara didn't miss the fact that the Captain had to withhold the urge to add _"and with me."_ She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You like him."

The Captain frowned, taking another swig of the whiskey. "Why is it so important to you, Dorne? You have designs on him for yourself?"

Elara guffawed. "Not at all, Captain. I like my men with quite a bit less hair—or fur—on their bodies. No, you'll have no competition from me in the pursuit of Aric Jorgan."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Inspection

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not trying to infringe on anyone's copyright, intellectual property, or sense of propriety. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_Author's Note: This chapter comes directly from one of the scenes between Aric and my female Trooper following some action on Nar Shadaa (Spoiler Alert!). I've included the dialogue between Aric and my trooper to set the scene. Enjoy. And apologies for this being short. _

_From the scene 'Surprise Inspection':_

**_"Got a problem, sir. Weapons malfunction. Had a couple misfires during the prison break. Not surprising, given all the action we've seen. With your permission, I'd like to inspect the rest of the squad's ordnance, make sure everything's up to code."_**

**_"Looking for an excuse to go through my personal effects, are we?"_**

**_"Maybe. There something you don't want me to find?"_**

**_"A woman's got to have some secrets."_**

**_"You're certainly welcome to try. Cathar don't miss much. Snipers miss even less. Well, those weapons aren't going to inspect themselves. Sir."_**

**Chapter Two: Surprise Inspection**

Aric stepped into his commanding officer's quarters, his attention drawn to the two lockers standing on either side of her bed. He'd promised to check the weapons of all the team—couldn't have the top outfit in the Republic's SpecForce getting a reputation for not being able to shoot straight.

Then she'd thrown him a curveball with that comment about going through her personal effects. Made a man wonder, he admitted as he heard the door to her quarters hiss shut. She was on the bridge, going over after-action reports and intel. She'd given her tacit approval to his looking through her things. And he was curious, damnit.

After all, a woman who admitted to having secrets and tacitly gave permission to lay said secrets bare was unusual.

Then again, unusual was a pretty apt description for his commanding officer.

His fingers snapped open the lock to her personal locker quickly and his eyes widened. The breath sucked out of his lungs as he reached forward, surprised.

Why in all the heavens would she have a Republic dancer's costume? His nostrils flared as his hand ghosted over the golden bikini and barely there scrap of silk skirt on his commanding officer and suddenly the room felt thirty degrees too warm.

**~TBC~**


End file.
